Rescue Bots Assemble
by hero101
Summary: Ultron has destroyed the Avengers Except Hulk, and Spider-Man, with Another Crossover with Ben 10, and Recruit the Rescue Bots at Griffin Rock Island. The Fate of the World is Now in their Hands.
**Rescue Bots Assemble**

 **Boulder as Iron Man**

 **Blades as Hawk Eye**

 **Heatwave as Captain America**

 **Chase as Thor**

 **Hulk (Bruce Banner)**

 **Tony Stark (Iron Man)**

 **Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

 **Client Barton (Hawk Eye)**

 **Thor (Normal)**

 **Spider Man (Peter)**

 **Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 Omniverse)**

 **Chapter 1: Ultron Rises**

In New York. The Avengers are Starting to Finish Up on the Invasion of Frost Giants, While Thor takes care of his Evil Brother " **Loki** ".

"Cap, knock down any more Frost Giants as You can from Entering the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy" Said Iron Man. "Sure thing, Tony" Said Captain America.

Tony Continues. "Thor, Open the Portal to your Father's Throne room". "Will do Indeed Metal Man" Thor said with a swing on Loki.

Then "Ultron" came to play. Back with Hulk throwing Loki to Odin's Throne Room with Web around Loki. Hulk, and Spider Man Turned around with Ultron's Cannon Blast at Iron Man, Captain America, Hawk Eye, and Thor. Their Nowhere to Be Found. "What happen to them Hulk" said Spider Man. "Their,...Gone!" Hulk said.

 **Chapter 2: Rescue Bots Assemble**

In **Griffin Rock Island** the Burns Family still take care of With the Team of the **Rescue Bots** : **Heatwave, Chase, Blades,** and **Boulder** as they throw Moraco in Jail. Then he starts to make his comment,"You'll see Burns, I'll get out of this cell, and will have My Revenge".

"Well that takes care of that" said Chase. Just then, Hulk came with Spider Man as well. "Hey Hulk, Spider Man. What brings you Two here?" said Heatwave. So Hulk Explain about half of the Avengers has been Destroyed by Ultron. "Tony, No" said Boulder looking down. Blades add to the conversation. "So, What are we gonna do?" said Blades.

"We Assemble" Strange Voice. All of the Team turned around to see **Ben Tennyson**. Then Hulk still Remembers Him. "Ben, Is that you?" Hulk said. "Yep Big Green, it's Me".

Inside the Firehouse Garage, Ben told the Team, and Spider Man the Time He was a **Avenger** one time when he thought everyone he knows were gone but they are still alive when got back. Ben Joined the Avengers, and Continue as a Hero again. Spider Man goes to his Subconscious Head like in **Ultimate Spider Man.** "Ok, this is weird, Ben is a Avenger. whey didn't Fury tell about this?". Then Hulk Explained Ben about the time the Original Avengers without Ben Teamed up with **Galvatron** which aka to be **Megatron** , With the Rescue Team. Ben think, Why didn't Tony told Him about this? So Ben continues as Spider Man comes back in reality. "So with the Avengers gone, it's time to make a **New Avengers** ". Ben give Heatwave, **Captain America's Shield.** Heatwave replied in shock "Awesome!". Then Ben give Boulder the **Iron Man Armor: Mark 42.** Boulder Replied in his word "Incredible". Then Hulk give Chase a Watch. "This Watch can Summon Mjolnir, a.k.a Thor's Hammer, with his Father's permission if Thor is gone" Chase reach his hand, and the Hammer came to him. "This is New, I like it". Then Hulk turns to Ben. "Ready to Join the Avengers again" He said as he lift his hand as a Offer. Ben knew he would say that. "Sure thing, Old Friend" Ben said, and takes his hand offer. Last Ben said. " **Avengers Assemble** ".

 **Chapter 3: the Legend Begins**

Back at New York City Ultron protest the civilians. "People of New York, the Avengers Are **No More.** Now I, **Ultron** Will rule all of you". "Not So Fast Ultron, don't you Forget us" said a Voice. "Or You will answer to Us" Ultron is Surprised. "W-What! Ben Tennyson, And you brought the Remaining Avengers, with a New Team?". Ben Said with a Good grin. "Avengers, Attack!". The Avengers attack Ultron with all their Might. Ben active the watch faceplate. "Please give Me **Humungousaur!** " he slaps the Watch, and Heatwave looks at Ben Weirdly. " **Grey Matter** , Uhh this won't do". Before Ben hit the faceplate Boulder protest. "Wait Ben, use this one to hack into Ultron's Head, and shut him down". Ben think about it, "Well, It's Stupid. But it may work, Cover Me". While Boulder fights Ultron, Ben Snucks on board but see Blades heading towards Him, after he got Swing by **Doctor Octopus.** "Uh Oh!", Ben/Grey Matter grabs on to a mini pipe of Ultron's Head, as Blades strikes at the Bad Guy. "Blades, take care of Doc Ock, while Ben does his You-Know-What I'm taking about." said Spider Man. "Got it Web Head, But He's too Powerful" said Blades. "Not with Help from Me" said Chase. Iron Man is thinking while Flying. _I hope Ben knows what He's doing_.

 **Chapter 4: End of Ultron.** **(** **For** **Good!)**

Somewhere in Ultron's Head. Ben finds the Virus of this Villain. "This might be the One. Time to Shut Down Ultron, For Good" said Ben.

Outside of Ultron's Head, the New Avengers are taking a Beating Until they are out of Breath. "Say Good Bye, Avengers". the Heroes looked at Ultron, and the other Villains one more time. Until a Bust of Energy is Falling out of His Heart going to Exploded. Then Ultron is No More.

 **Chapter: 5: the Old Returns**

Ben, and the New Avengers are So Lucky that by Defeating Ultron the Original Avengers has Returned. "Great Job Team, Were Back." said Iron Man. "Thanks You Guys, Man that Darkness is getting Creepy"Said Hawkeye.

"You Rescue Bots are a Stronger Team, If You work together" said Captain America. "We owe You our Spirits" said Thor. Then Heatwave thinks of this now. "So, This is it then. Were Done as Avengers". Then Tony had something in Mind.

"You Know The Mark 43 Armor will be yours Boulder". The 42 is switch with the 43 armor. "My High Tech Projector Shield For you, Heatwave. The Old Shield is switch with the New Tech Shield. "Here a Asgurdian Replica of my hammer in a full blue Stripes. My Hammer's Replica is now to you Chase" said Thor. "Thank You Thor".

"You can Keep that Bow, I'll get Another One" said Hawkeye. "Thanks!, Wow" said Blades.

"Good to see You again Ben" said Iron Man. "It was Good to see You too Tony". "Hey Ben, When your in New York,- come Visit Sometimes". "That will be Good, But it's time to Go" said Ben as He turns his Head the Rescue Bots. "If I visit Optimus, I'll tell a Full Report to Him" said Ben. The Bots were Excitied for This for a Promotion as "Warrior Class". "Thanks Ben" said Heatwave.

Then Ben, and the Avenger went to their Own Ways again. As this is the End for this Story.


End file.
